A Gift To All
by ScarlettFever0193
Summary: My special Christmas gift to all Christian fans!


Author's note: Just a little Christmas gift to all the Christian fantasizers out there. Lol. Don't blame me; blame my imagination, it's based on a dream I had… one I'll never forget… he he… (Just pm me if you don't get some of the jokes and I'll interpret them for you)

"How'd I ever let you talk me into this? Christian moaned as Edge held a giant mirror in front of him. Christian had on a Christmas- themed red with white top thong on, along with red felt boots with white fluffies on top of them and a Santa hat that he just _knew_ was going to screw up his long blonde hair.

"'Cause you know you wanted to do it." Edge grinned. Seeing the look on his brother's face, he sighed.

"Look, it's just this one time. The girls are having a gender- based Christmas party and so are we. We agreed to send them Shawn Michaels as entertainment if they sent over Candice Michelle. But Shawn decided to go home at the last minute and they chose you as a replacement."

"Ugh… so what do I do?" Christian asked, knowing that arguing would be useless.

"Well… don't exactly be like an exotic dancer. I would tell them sexual jokes and act like I want all of them- not saying that I don't, but I do have Val's sister- and if all else fails: show a little ass."

Christian sighed, disgusted. Edge decided that it was time and pushed him towards the door.

"Go break some water."

Later…

_Okay, here we go._ Christian walked into the girls' room in front of Lita, Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Melina, Victoria, Maria, and Lillian Garcia. He watched as they giggled and whispered at him.

Suddenly, he slid against the door, moaning beautifully, and closing his eyes. Lita jumped up and ran over to him.

"Chris? Chris? Are you okay?"

He moaned two more times, looked at her, and said, "Oh God, she's standing right beside me. I think I'm having an erection!"

Lita blushed and laughed as she helped him up and went back to her seat. The girls' giggles grew louder.

Christian smiled, thinking that this might be okay. He went over to Trish and stood right in front of her.

She was sitting in a chair and he was standing RIGHT in front of her, so she had a clear view of his… well, you know.

"Hey there. Wanna jingle my bells?" he asked.

Trish shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands as she pushed him away.

He went to Torrie and sat on her lap, wrapping his arms around her really tight as he said, "Mommy, I'm soooooo tired. When are we seeing Daddy, I mean, Santa?"

The rest of the girls laughed as Torrie pushed him off of her, disgusted.

Grinning, Christian went straight to Melina, looked down at her chest, and breathed, "Wow, you must've been a good girl this year!"

Melina gave him a curious look.

"I was… but why?"

"'Cause Santa's already stuffed your stocking!"

Fuming, she stood up and slapped him as her friends' faces went red from laughter.

With all this attention, Christian decided to get a little frisky.

He jumped on the table they were all sitting around, crawled over to Victoria, and ate some of her pudding, face- first. Most of it got smeared on his face as planned and the girls didn't know whether to look at his adorable cheeks (face) or his adorable cheeks or his adorable cheeks (butt). His butt was devouring most of his thong by now and it was a very uncomfortable situation.

"Mmmm…" he said, lying down. "That was good. Did you make it yourself?"

Victoria laughed and wagged her finger at him. "Naughty, naughty boy!"

He slid off the table just enough to sit on the edge, directly in front of her. "Yes, I am. Wanna see?"

The girls keeled over with laughter as Christian got off and fixed his attire. He strutted over to Maria and got on his knees.

"Maria, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, later, at your hotel room, can I come over and deck your halls?"

That one was a stretch and most of the girls didn't get it. But Melina got it and she told the other girls what it meant. By now, they were on the floor, shaking from the laughter, gasping for breath, and completely red.

Maria smiled (she hadn't got it) and said, "Sure!"

Suppressing laughter, Christian went to his last girl: Lillian Garcia.

She looked kind of nervous and he decided to put those fears to rest.

"Don't worry, Lillian," he assured, "I saved the best for last."

Before she could reply, he sat on her lap.

But, a little different that the other girls.

He sat so that he was facing her and his legs were carefully tucked behind her. Christian threw his arms around her neck and to her surprise, kissed her. And the kiss soon turned into a make- out.

Yes, a Christian and Lillian Garcia make-out.

"Ooooooo…" the rest of the girls called.

Finally, after they were done, Christian got off of her, wiped his mouth, and headed towards the door.

"Merry Christmas, Christian!" the girls called.

"And thanks for the show!" a dazed Lillian whispered.

Christian had his back turned to them so that they couldn't see him smile. He didn't turn around as he announced, "To the breast women of the WWF, here's my gift to you."

Closing his eyes and feeling his face grow hot and red, he pulled down his thong revealing his… well, you know.

The girls screamed as he took it off and threw it to them, exiting the room.

   

"Chris? Chris!"

Christian awoke, on his bed, sweating hard. Edge was sitting beside him, giving him a questioning look.

"Geez, I didn't know that you could blush when you sleep." He explained.

Christian shook his head and checked himself.

Phew, fully clothed.

"Edge, I just had the weirdest dream. In it, you forced me to become the divas' stripper for their Christmas party and I actually had fun doing it. I was naked and… and…"

Edge gave him a worried look.

"Yes…a dream… you didn't actually experience it. IT was just a dream. (Relieved sigh) Merry Christmas Christian."


End file.
